The laboratory has been completely redesigned, rebuilt and as a consequence much more compact and financially viable. Two major studies are underway. One is an electrophysiological/ behavioral study in which a search is made for units in the peristriate cortex that respond to distance cues. The other study is an anatomical one using autoradiography to trace the connections from the basal ganglia that might be responsible for an influence of these structures on properties of the receptive fields of units in the visual cortex. In addition to these ongoing studies, data analysis and paper preparation for publication of completed studies are continuing.